


Food Composition

by sp00kworm



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Analysis, Androids, Connor eats actual food and doesn't lick blood for once, Cute Connor, Dog petting, Fluff, Gen, Human Behaviours, M/M, Non-Deviant Connor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Smashing through Hank's window to make sure he was alive did not go down well with the police officer, and Connor attempts to entertain himself while the man comes around and gets dressed. After cleaning the smashed window up he looks for other ways to entertain himself as an uninvited guest of the old man's. The fridge seemed like a good option to begin his investigation.





	Food Composition

Hank was not very happy when he saw the smashed window. The old cop grumbled as he swayed out of the room to put some clothes on and pointed at the glass with a glare at the android before leaving to find some clothes. Connor knew what ‘the point’ meant. He carefully tiptoed around the kitchen, opening cupboards to try and find some sort of cleaning utensils. His optics glided over the items in the cupboard under the sink, before landing on the dustpan and brush stashed away at the back. Connor carefully reached for the tool and turned back around looking at the pile of glass, his led swirling with the processing as he calculated the amount of glass and carefully began to sweep it into the pan with quick movements. The android chewed his lip as he swept and looked across the floor, moving so the light caught the last few tiny shards before also clearing them away. His memory core searched databases with a query about the slithers of glass and dust like particles left over. Tape was the conclusion. Connor binned the shards of glass, brushing them out of the pan before searching the drawers for tape. In the fourth draw he found a roll of duct tape and shrugged, peeling a strip free. Patting the sticky side against the floor, he cleared the last few bits of glass away and smiled crookedly at his handy work, his freckles wrinkling on his nose.

The old police officer grumbled from the other room again and Connor heard the bed creak as the man sat down, obviously trying to calm the spinning in his head. Connor hummed and put the roll of duct tape back in the kitchen drawer before spinning in a circle for a second assessing the options. They flashed on his display and the android sat in one of the dinning table chairs as his processors weighed up the options. Sumo padded back into the room, chops drooling as he sniffed his bed before circling and laying down with a heaved sigh. The Saint Bernard looked up at Connor with wet big brown eyes and Connor’s display flashed with the options again. The android stood up before wandering over to the big dog and crouching next to him. Sumo grumbled happily as the detective android ran a synthetic hand over his head and scratched him behind the ears.  
“You’re a good dog aren’t you, Sumo. A big good boy, who knows when his master is being silly.” The dog sneezed and shook his head, spit flying with the movement. Connor’s nose wrinkled with a smile as he finished petting Sumo’s large head. 

His display flashed again, and Connor inquisitively strode over to the large refrigerator. The door swung open with a little strength and the android ducked his head by the cool shelves. Random human food sources lined the shelves and Connor’s cores began to analyse them immediately. Strangely he found the conclusion of taste testing to be appropriate. At some point having the compositions of these foods in his analysis banks could be useful. A jarred white substance caught his eyes first and Connor grabbed the jar before swiftly popping the lid off and sticking his finger into the gelatinous mass. The white sauce stuck to his finger and he stuck it into his mouth, analysing the chemical composition. His processors whirred and gave a result. Mayonnaise. Placing the jar on the side he looked back inside at the shelves and reached for a yellow block in a clear package. His nose curled at the smell, but he unwrapped and placed the whole block in his mouth anyway. Cheese. His tongue recoiled at the sour taste and he placed the wet block back in the wrapper then back on the shelf. A red sauce was in the door and Connor picked up the squeezy bottle before uncapping it and sticking his fingers into the top. The red runny sauce ran down his fingers and he shrugged before licking it off. The sweetness made his nose crinkle and Connor capped the bottle as his display blinked. Tomato Sauce also known as Ketchup. 

Sumo bumbled over to the android as he pulled a can out of the bottom of the fridge and licked his chops, eyeing the can in Connor’s hand. He whined and seated himself next to Connor’s feet, begging for food. Connor pulled the silicon lid off the can and eyed the dog meat inside before shrugging and sticking his finger in before licking it. It had a putrid taste and Connor tilted his head to one side as the components flashes across his gaze. It was unsettling to see horse DNA and wheat, but Connor found the dog’s bowl on the drainer and spooned the rest of the canned meat out for Sumo, placing it down near his bed. The dog chowed down the food quickly and Connor sucked his teeth trying to remove the rancid taste of dog meat from his mouth. Turning back to the fridge he reached further back along the shelves and pulled free another jar. It was open with another gelatinous substance inside that wobbled when he shook the jar a little. Little seeds were dotted in the food and Connor unscrewed the cap before dipping his fingers in and licking them clean. Humming he took another dip and licked again. His scanners determined the makeup and concluded it to be jam, something commonly spread on sandwiches or toast. He liked the sweet strawberry taste. Licking some more off his two fingers the android closed the fridge door with his hip and sat himself back at the table. 

Sumo sighed and slumped back in his bed, eyes closing after a good meal, and Connor’s processors whirred trying to follow their algorithms and determine just why the android had decided to lick jam off its fingers. Connor dipped his fingers again and felt his optics shift as he zoomed on the small seeds in the jam. He shrugged and shoved his fingers back into his mouth. The door to the small kitchen opened to reveal a hastily dressed Hank. The officer wrestled his jacket over his shoulders and tucked his badge into his pocket before spotting the android sat at the table. Connor looked at him with wide brown eyes, his fingers still in his mouth, the jar of jam clutched in his other synthetic hand. Hank scowled at him, thinking of what to say before pointing to the fridge.  
“Have you gone through my fridge and done that freaky ass licking thing?!” Hank growled and threw open his fridge spotting the cheese with the soggy corner. “Seriously android?!”   
Connor winced at Hank’s tone and his eyes went wide as he screwed the top back on the jam, “Lieutenant Anderson, it was a simple testing of the food sources in your refrigerator for my data banks. I have never tested many of these human foods, and the data could come in handy in our cases.” The android held out the jam with a sheepish look, his protocols pushing an apologetic response.

Hank raised a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose before rubbing his face and sighing in exasperation, “Just a note for your records, smart boy, licking people’s food is not good manners…its also fucking gross.” The old detective took the jam from the android and placed it back on a shelf in the fridge and slamming the door to it before grumbling and heading out towards the front of the house.  
“Noted, sir. I will make sure I add that to my protocols.” Connor nodded and hastily stood up, trailing behind the officer as he exited the house.   
“And,” Hank swung around, his hands in his pocket as he pulled the keys to the car out, “Don’t break into people’s houses.”   
“It was a life or death situation sir, my processors analysed the situation at hand and the best outcome was to make sure you were not injured or ill-“  
“Your racket is making my head hurt. Just…” Hank sighed unlocking the car, “Remember it for future reference.” He rubbed his temples as he got into the driver’s seat.  
“Duly noted, Lieutenant Anderson.” Connor grinned and got into the passenger seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Connor is a good baby that needs smooches and hugs... even if he doesn't understand that in his protocols. Protect the licking android baby.


End file.
